


do it for the thrills

by sameolsituation



Series: Smut Week [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, needy subs, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: Roger has worn lingerie for them a dozen times, if not more, and he’s clearly very comfortable in his outfit, beaming as he twirls in the mirror and the fabric of the gown swirls around his hips.But this is Brian’s first time, and to say he’s blushing is an understatement.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Smut Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614970
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	do it for the thrills

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the prompt 'lingerie'.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“What do you think?” Roger asks, turning in every direction to admire himself in the mirror.

“I think you look wonderful,” John answers. “But it’s a shame; those pretty clothes won’t last very long… We really should’ve bought you more than just a few outfits.”

“Our next paycheck can go to buying him some more pretty things,” Freddie says, and Roger catches sight of his smile in the mirror’s reflection. “But we can’t forget our darling Bri, either. Isn’t he a sight?”

“He is,” John agrees, voice dropping low with approval and making Brian shudder.

The two of them make quite a pair; Roger’s dressed in a baby pink lingerie set consisting of a bralette, lace knickers that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination, and a sheer matching nightgown to top it off. Brian is wearing the same thing, except his lingerie is black instead of pink; they make a sharp contrast, the difference between night and day.

Roger has worn lingerie for them a dozen times, if not more, and he’s clearly very comfortable in his outfit, beaming as he twirls in the mirror and the fabric of the gown swirls around his hips.

But this is Brian’s first time, and to say he’s blushing is an understatement. The lace catches in unfamiliar places, and it feels so unusual to be wearing such an outfit that he’s already half-hard just at the thrill of being seen like this, wearing something so _naughty._

It had taken seeing Roger dolled up in such a way half a dozen times before Brian had realized it was something he would like to try, and upon confessing that desire to his ever-supportive boyfriends, John and Freddie had gone out and bought Roger and Brian a few sets of lingerie they could try out together. He figures they thought it would be easier for him to dress up alongside Roger instead of by himself for the first time, so their attention isn’t completely focused on him – and he’s grateful for it.

He likes the feeling of the lingerie, sure, but he’s not quite sure he doesn’t simply look like an awkward mess in it.

“Are you sure I look good?” Brian asks, finally voicing the insecurities that have been floating around in his head since he watched Roger get ready, who’s managed to look effortlessly stunning in his own outfit.

“Absolutely,” John says with a firm nod. “So good that I would have you on your knees for me, wearing that every single day, if you’d let me.”

Brian tries to hide the stir of want that fills his body at the thought; he’s still getting in touch with his submissive side, but John is so comfortable in his dominant position that every word of his seems to draw Brian’s submissive tendencies out naturally.

“Roger, darling, let Brian have a turn in front of the mirror. Show him how beautiful he is,” Freddie says.

Roger smiles and tugs Brian over to the mirror, wrapping his hand around Brian’s arm to prevent him from going anywhere. “Go on, Bri, have a look,” he says, using his free hand to tug invitingly at the hem of Brian’s gown, pulling it up so he can see _everything._

His cheeks are scarlet red as he drinks in the image presented to him by the mirror’s reflection; the gown hugging his body despite his lankiness, his cock straining the fabric of the tiny lace knickers, the bralette offering the illusion of curves.

It’s all too easy to imagine what he’ll look like after they’re done with him; absolutely debauched, his pretty little outfit stained and ruined. He’s a little startled to find he wants that more than anything right now.

“Come sit in my lap, my star,” John says, shifting a little in his position in their large armchair by the side of the bed. Roger releases his grip on Brian’s arm, allowing him to walk over to John on unsteady legs, his face still flaming; partially from embarrassment and partially from a desire he can’t seem to suppress.

It’s a little difficult for Brian to get himself situated in John’s lap; he still feels a little self-conscious, and his long limbs aren’t very conducive to this kind of intimacy, but eventually he ends up straddling John’s legs, his thighs spread so wide it’s almost obscene. As Brian settles down, he can feel John’s half-hard cock pressing against his own, and he barely resists the urge to rock against it.

John’s hands slide down to his hips and toy with the hem of his gown, and he presses a kiss to Brian’s collarbone.

“That’s it, my beautiful star,” John murmurs, and Brian squirms at the praise, though he secretly revels in it; they all know he’s a bit of a whore for praise, and they seem to take advantage of it every chance they have.

Freddie glances briefly at Brian from where he’s perched on the end of the bed, watching Roger continue to admire himself in the mirror as if his three boyfriends aren’t present. He raises an eyebrow when his gaze meets Brian’s, and Brian can feel heat rushing to his face once more, as though Freddie knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“Come here, sunshine,” Freddie calls, propping himself up on his elbows and spreading his legs wide in invitation. Roger’s attention immediately turns to him, and he bounds over and immediately slots himself in the gap between Freddie’s legs, apparently all too eager to be summoned. “Be a good boy and show Brian what to expect. You know what to do.”

“Of course, sir,” Roger answers, a grin on his lips as he drops to his knees. Brian finds himself watching intently as Roger deftly opens Freddie’s trousers. He’s seen Roger drop to his knees and suck cock numerous times before, but watching with the knowledge that they expect Brian to do the same whilst dressed in his skimpy outfit sends a thrill through him.

Roger pulls Freddie’s cock free with practiced ease, kissing the head for extra flourish as he begins to stroke his length. He glances up for a brief moment and meets Brian’s wide-eyed gaze, offering him a sly wink before he opens his mouth to lap at the head. It’s evident that Roger knows exactly what he’s doing, with Freddie’s cock quickly hardening fully under Roger’s touch, and it makes Brian almost painfully aware of his own burgeoning need.

He squirms a little on John’s lap, making John’s grip on his hips tighten so he can’t move too much to get what he truly wants, and he has to fight the urge to whine the way Roger does. “Please, sir,” Brian breathes, his attention turning from Freddie and Roger to John, even though the sounds of Freddie’s soft moans and Roger’s sucking still filter into his consciousness, increasing his desperate arousal.

“What is it, baby? What do you need?” John answers, meeting Brian’s gaze steadily, and there’s so much lust reflected back at him in the warmth of John’s eyes that Brian nearly shivers.

“I need you to touch me,” he says, and John smiles, as if he’s expecting that answer. “Please,” Brian tacks on for good measure.

“Now, now, star. I know you’re not used to this, but that’s not the way to get what you want,” John says, a slight disapproval in his tone, and this time a whine _does_ escape Brian unbidden. “If you want to be touched, you have to earn it first, sweet thing. Did Freddie touch Roger before he got on his knees?”

“No,” Brian mumbles softly, his cheeks burning.

“Exactly. If you get on your knees and get to work, maybe I’ll have a reward for you after.”

Brian turns his head again to watch Roger, who’s seemingly got Freddie’s cock halfway down his throat now, bobbing his head up and down as he sucks. Roger glances up briefly, and upon seeing Brian watching him again, offers him a thumbs-up.

Brian smiles softly, ducking his head almost shyly. “Okay,” he says.

John’s smile mirrors his, and his hands slip lower, slipping underneath Brian’s gown to palm teasingly at his ass. “Good boy,” John says approvingly. “Go on, then.”

It takes Brian some careful maneuvering to get out of John’s lap and onto the floor without tripping, but soon enough he’s kneeling at John’s feet, his gown rucked up just high enough to reveal the curve of his ass. John parts his legs in invitation, and Brian scoots forward, reaching up to open John’s trousers with shaking hands.

He feels the lightest touch on the top of his head, realizing that John has leaned forward slightly to gently stroke Brian’s hair, trying to soothe him. “Easy, star,” John murmurs. “I know you’ll be good.”

Brian sighs softly as he tugs John’s pants down a bit to free his cock, his mouth actually watering at the sight of it. He feels his own arousal surging, and he immediately leans in to wrap his lips around the head of John’s cock, lapping and sucking at it to quickly bring him to full hardness. Brian dips his head lower, taking more of John’s length down his throat. He goes a little too fast and ends up choking in his eagerness, but with John’s fingers still carding through his hair, he’s able to relax and breathe easier, focusing simply on making John feel good.

“Just like that. You’re so good at this,” John says, voice sounding a little strained. “That pretty mouth of yours was made for sucking cock.”

Brian’s answering moan sends vibrations down John’s cock, making him swear under his breath. Soon enough, both of John’s hands end up in Brian’s hair, tugging him off his cock completely. Brian is wide-eyed, looking up at John with worry.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks, voice a little hoarse.

“No, no, don’t worry. You’re perfect, love,” John says. “But if I’m going to come, I’d rather come with you riding me.”

Brian’s cheeks flush at the thought, and he nods quickly.

“Yeah? Come on up here, then,” John coaxes, holding his hands out to Brian to help him stand up.

He staggers a little when he gets to his feet, his legs a little numb from being down on his knees for so long, but his arousal pushes any discomfort to the back of his mind, especially when he glances at Roger and Freddie and finds Roger back in Freddie’s lap, the two of them kissing hungrily and noisily. Brian’s riveted to the spot for a moment just watching them; Roger’s gown is bunched up around his waist and his knickers are pulled to the side and one of Freddie’s fingers is inside him, slowly working him open, and Roger is panting and moaning and it’s so hot that Brian has to reach down and squeeze his cock through his own knickers to keep himself from coming too soon.

Brian climbs into John’s lap once more, straddling his legs and gasping softly when their erections accidentally brush. His knickers are damp, precum soaking the material where the head of his cock is trapped.

John raises an eyebrow. “Distracted, are we?”

“No, sir,” Brian says. “Just – needy,” he admits.

“You’re always needy. Our little darling star, never satisfied,” John answers, voice tinged with mild amusement. “Lucky for you, I’m feeling generous since it’s your first time like this, and since you’ve proved you can accomplish what we ask you to do. I’m going to take care of you, give you what you want. What do you say?”

Brian is so dizzy with need that his self-consciousness is fading quickly. “Please, please, thank you, sir.”

John smiles, pleased with Brian’s mindless begging. “Anything for our star,” he says. He reaches over the side of the chair for the bottle of lube that was discarded on the bed, coating his index and middle fingers in lube. Brian’s attention wanders back to Freddie and Roger whilst John is busy, and his eyes widen as he realizes Freddie has three fingers inside Roger now, well and truly stretching out his hole.

“Do you want that many?”

Brian’s so distracted that it takes him a moment to realize John is talking to him.

“I want as many as you’ll give me,” Brian decides; he may have occasionally fantasized about having John’s entire hand inside him, because John’s hand is absolutely massive, but he’s experiencing so many firsts as is right now that he thinks that fantasy can wait a while longer.

“Alright,” John says. “Pull your knickers aside so I can fuck you.”

For how aroused Brian is, that might as well be the hottest thing he’s ever heard. He reaches for his knickers and shudders when his fingers brush against the length of his cock, hooking his fingertips in the fabric and tugging it to the side, moaning quietly as the ache in his cock lessens slightly as it’s freed from its confines.

“Such a slut,” John murmurs. “Put your hands on my shoulders, I don’t want to see them wandering.”

Brian does as he’s asked, his fingers digging slightly into John’s shoulders to resist the urge to touch himself as John’s fingers trail down his ass and slip into the space between his cheeks, rubbing teasingly over his rim before one presses up inside him. Brian whines as he adjusts to the feeling of something inside him, shifting a little and letting John’s finger sink deeper into him until he’s in to the last knuckle, curling his finger and twisting his wrist to open Brian up for him.

After what feels like an eternity, Brian feels another finger pressing up into him, slowly filling him alongside the first, and he moans a little louder and gasps when John curls those fingers and seeks out his prostate, making his cock jerk and dribble precum. His need is starting to become overwhelming, and he doesn’t know how much more preparation he can take; he wants more, so much more.

He decides to beg.

“Please, sir, I need more,” Brian says. John pauses, their gazes meeting, and Brian flushes warm with want as he finds almost nothing but hunger in John’s eyes.

“You need more? Tell me what you need.”

Brian’s so far gone that he doesn’t have it in him to be ashamed anymore.

“I need your cock, I need it inside me, I need you to fuck me and come inside me and make me _yours,_ please,” he says, and John groans and kisses him, hot and filthy.

When they separate, Brian hears a louder moan, and he looks over at Roger and Freddie again to find Roger sinking down on Freddie’s cock, Roger’s pretty pink mouth hanging open as Freddie fills him. His attention quickly returns to John as John pulls his fingers free, grasping the base of his cock and lining the head up with Brian’s entrance, but not making any effort to push in.

“Come on, sweet thing,” John whispers in his ear. “Sit on my cock.”

Brian shudders as he complies, pushing himself down on John’s cock. It’s a lot thicker and longer than his fingers, and as he settles down fully it almost feels like it’s too much, but it feels so _good,_ and he thinks he might be able to come without anyone touching his cock, especially with Roger moaning and whining loudly right beside him as Freddie fucks him.

Brian slowly lifts himself up, letting all but the head of John’s cock slip out of him, and then pushes himself back down to let John’s cock fill him back up. He starts a slow rhythm, taking his sweet time and enjoying the feel of every ridge along John’s length, but it’s not long before John grows impatient and decides to help him along, grabbing Brian’s hips and pulling him up and down a little faster.

Brian moans as John effectively uses him to get off, the rhythm increasing in speed until the sound of skin slapping against skin is audible. He can feel warmth tingling in the pit of his stomach, building and building until it feels like he’s almost there, he’s so close, he’s not even touching his cock but he could come.

“Bri,” he hears suddenly, less of a word and more of a sharp whine. “Bri, Bri, need you.”

It takes him longer than it normally would to work out that the whine is coming from Roger, who looks like he’s on the verge of coming as well, his entire body flushed pink and his eyes dark with need. Roger’s reaching out towards him, and Brian lets his hands stray from John’s body to grasp Roger’s hands, and it’s a little bit awkward given the slight distance between them but Roger’s leaning in, wanting more. Brian leans in as well, John’s hands keeping him from toppling over, and their lips meet in a sloppy, half-kiss, and everything comes undone.

Brian nearly _screams_ when he comes, his orgasm so intense that for a moment he’s seeing the stars he’s so fond of, his cum shooting up to his chest. He hears a groan and suddenly there’s added warmth inside of him – John’s cum, marking him up just like he wanted, and if he wasn’t so spent he thinks he could come again from that alone.

He clings desperately to John as he comes down from the intense high, and John pulls him close and gives him several kisses – on his forehead, on his cheek, a few on his lips.

“You did so well, my brilliant, beautiful star,” John murmurs, and Brian sighs happily as John cuddles him, feeling nothing but contentment and love for the three boys he’s lucky enough to have as his boyfriends.

Beside them, Roger and Freddie look equally worn out and satiated in turn. Roger finds Brian’s eyes and grins at him, as shameless as ever.

“Well, I think that went well.”


End file.
